


It's all for show?

by Morlay031



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, poor Billy is confused, post episode 6, probably not what will happen but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morlay031/pseuds/Morlay031
Summary: Billy is confused after the events of halloween and decides to investigate it
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	It's all for show?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is a story of what could be (but probably isn't) episode 7 of Wandavision. Please enjoy

Billy woke up to a pounding headache, the previous day’s events catching up to him. He hadn’t been able to sleep much, his dad’s agonising cries of pain playing on repeat in his head, even though he had come home safely during the evening.

Something was off, the tiny knot in his stomach confirmed that. Their mom had kept telling them everything was fine, that what he had seen wasn’t real.

But he could feel that she wasn’t telling them something.

He heard Tommy super speed up and down the stairs, which made him frown and clench his fist. His brother got a normal superpower and what did he get? Seeing false visions of his family in danger.

Because, they were false, right? They had felt so real yesterday, but when he tried to ask his mom about it, all she said was that everything was fine.

As he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, he noticed his mom was the only one there. She turned around and smiled as she saw him.

“Good morning Billy,” she said.

“What really happened yesterday?” he asked. Maybe she would tell him if Tommy or his dad weren’t there.

“What do you mean? Nothing special happened last night.”

“Yes it did.” His voice was louder than he had intended, but it was the calmest he could make it. He clenched his fist trying not to lose his temper. “Why are you lying to me?”

“Billy,” his mother put her hands on his shoulder and spoke with a calm voice. “I’m not lying to you. I just think you had a bad dream, that’s all.”

“No. You shoved Uncle Pietro through the town square, and paused everyone. I didn’t dream it.”

"Billy-" her voice had a more serious tone and the grip on his shoulders tightened. "Uncle Pietro came to spend halloween with you two, and now that's over, he went back home. And your father is alright. You even saw him last night. I wouldn't lie about something that could be dangerous, okay?"

Billy frowned at her, wiggled himself out of her grip and ran back up the stairs, ignoring the calling of his name. As he slammed the bedroom door behind him, he threw himself down on his bed, burying his face in the pillow.

Expecting darkness, he gasped when a light filled his vision. Feeling his stomach turning, he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of it. But instead, he saw people. None of them moved, not even blinking. Feeling his heart pick up pace, he saw a woman, tied with a rope to a circus carriage, staring at the nearest road sign.

Ellis Avenue.

When he opened his eyes again, he was back in his room, trying to catch his breath. Tommy sat down beside him, taking a hold of his hand and a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay?” he hesitantly asked. “Should I get mom?”

Billy shook his head, if she didn’t believe him about yesterday, she definitely wouldn’t believe him about what he saw now.

His heartbeat and breathing began returning to a normal pace, but the turning in his stomach was still there, threatening to make him throw up at any second. Perhaps he was sick and that's what made him see those things.

But that would be the easy answer, and life never had the easy answer. No, there were things he didn't know, and that woman maybe could help him get answers.

"I'm fine," he forced a smile and met Tommy's eyes. "I just need some sleep."

His stomach dropped the moment he uttered the lie to his brother. But when Tommy nodded and left the room, it was like a weight lifted from his shoulders.

If he knew more about the situation, his brother would be the first one to hear about his plan. But he didn't know if it was safe or not, and he did not want to be the reason Tommy got in danger.

It would be the best for everyone if he did this alone.

He took light steps across the room and opened the window, making sure he was as quiet as he could. Setting one foot on the edge, he reached out and took a firm hold of the latter his dad told him only to use if there was a fire.

After taking a deep breath, Billy heaved himself onto the latter and began climbing down, hoping he didn't grab the attention from his family inside the house. When he was close enough to the ground, he jumped off and landed in the soft grass.

Not wasting a second, he sprinted to the road and away from the house. He passed a few adults on his way, but none of them seemed to notice him as they walked down the sideway. Billy had to dodge them so they wouldn't collide.

He slowed down his steps the moment he passed the street his mom told him not to pass, wiped drops of sweat off his forehead and eyed the scene before him. There was a big circus tent in the middle of the field, with a few clowns standing motionless next to it. But otherwise, there wasn't a single person around.

As he came closer to the tents, his eyes stuck to one of the carriages, and more specifically the woman tied to it. His chest tightened as he came closer to her. She was the one he had seen before, he could feel it.

Lifting his arm, he gently touched her temple, and she flinched and let out a shout, making Billy fall to the ground.

"Whoa-" the woman said, frantically looking at her surroundings and tugging at the rope that tied her to the carriage. "Gosh, Monica was right about everything going on. How did you do that? Wait- you're Billy, right?"

"Yeah," he said, standing back up on shaky legs. "H-how did you know that? Who are you?"

"I'm Darcy. Everything else is a long story, I can explain later. But first, could you help me get these ropes off?"

The boy nodded and did what the woman told him. She thanked him before walking around the tents and carriages, swearing and frowning.

"Crap." She turned back to him. "Okay Billy, I promise you will get an explanation, but I need you to do something else for me first."

She pointed further away from the town, to a small cluster of trees and an empty road.

"I need you to go out there, find a woman named Monica and tell her that she needs to find a way to get a working computer in here as fast as possible."

Billy's legs kept shaking as Darcy presented her plan. Out there? What did she mean  _ out there? _

"What?" he managed to say, surprised his voice sounded as steady as it did. "Why can't you go?"

"Like I said, it's a long story and we don't have time for that. Please, I know you can do it."

He blinked back tears that threatened to fall, and took a few hesitant steps forward. The closer he got to the place Darcy pointed at, a calm sensation spread through his chest, and he closed his eyes. The moment it faded, Billy reopened his eyes, and with his heart pounding against his ribs, he found the circus, Darcy and all the other people, to be gone.

And in front of him was complete chaos. Cars, grey tents and computers all over the place. Tears streamed down his face as one question echoed inside his head.

What was happening to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
